Current streaming music channels are delivered to subscribers via the Internet, satellites and cable television plants. Current music channels delivered by satellite and cable television plant systems display information about the current song being played. If the music channel is received by a video set-top box, the set-top box may cause a television set to display information about the current song.
Like other non-personal-computer environments, a video set-top box environment may not provide user access to a mouse and a standard keyboard. As a result, these users may not be given typical personal computer (PC) graphical user interface (GUI) components, such as checkboxes, radio dials, and double-clicking icons to control features of a streaming music service.